The Virtue In Wrath and Ohana
by FluffyTheAnnihlator
Summary: Ohana has redeemed a mad scientist and a bioweapon, but can it redeem a war criminal, especially one who definitely needs help but refuses it? Darkfic


**A/N: This is a darkfic, so be warned. This will deal with darker topics such as mental illness and war. This is not the story you want to read if you're looking to read a light and fluffy story. No, this is very, very different.**

* * *

**12 Years Before The Movie**

**Near the Nydia System**

_You don't want to fail me. Not this time._

_I've given you many chances, but you failed them all. This will be your last._

_Do not return until you've succeeded._

The voice echoed through the head of the draconic figure, muting the beating sounds of the engine and the sound of her footsteps echoing though the corridor. The halls were cold and dark. A cold air chilled the dim hallways. She brushed a claw against the metal, remembering how she salvaged the ship from a Federation shipyard and convinced people to fit it and repaint it, and imagining their faces when they realize that they are being attacked by a ship that used to be their own, showing them exactly what happens when you throw someone out in the garbage simply because the failed one thing. They fight back, usually brutally, and the victims should be grateful if they do. If they don't, it means that something much worse is coming. She strode into the command hall, her soldiers standing attention as she walked in. She looked different from them, even among those of her own kind. Her Persian green scales were different from the typical greys and blacks of her own kind. She had lifeless but bright red eyes, her catlike pupil almost absent, giving her a hunter-like appearance. She wore the black jumpsuit uniform like her warriors but hid her crystal white man under a black headscarf. She was much taller than them, and had longer claws. She was even taller than the giant Orkash berserkers on the ship. Among the orchestra of her army, most of the having the face covered by virtual reality helmets were the Jackal-like Anubi and the insectoid Dovahk. Unmasked soldiers manned the consoles, sitting at the front of the orchestra.

"Courageous warriors of the Vo Scijou Alliance," The draconic figure spoke with confidence and authority. Her face was stoic, hard as stone, and her eyes, unreadable. Her entire expression was strong and cold, almost like a barrier from the world. It was a barrier of stone and ice, impenetrable and dangerous. "We've come together to fight again and avenge the lives of those lost in our last war. They have one our first war, but tonight, we will make them regret for all the things they've done in their live. In their last moments, they will look upon their lives and break down in tears in regret. We will not show mercy, as they have not shown mercy to us. We will not be honorable, but they have not been honorable to us. We will not hold back until they fall and beg at their knees for us to stop, and then we will show mercy, but they will never rise from their humiliation." She delivered the speech in a deathly cold manner, no fear or hesitation in her words, as if the speech was an order. She looked down at her navigator, a male Anubi with dark fur and a frail, thin body. The draconic figure dwarfed him in size, like a pit bull and a Chihuahua. "Do we have hyperspace clearance?"

"Um…" the Anubi hesitated, its pawed hand hovering over the console. It looked up at the draconic figure, trying to imitate her stoic, impenetrable expression almost flawlessly, but his eyes betrayed him. His cold eyes were glassy with tears and looked at her in fear. He attempted to choke down his fear. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know why you do this. You can't hide things from me. Do you really want to go through this war that will kill and destroy many lives simply because you don't have the courage you care so much about to deal with your problems any better. Do you really have to destroy to fix your problems?"

The draconic figure glared at him, like predator towards prey. "The Orkash guards can easily overpower you. I'm sure they'll have no problem throwing you through the airlock if I decide you become too much of a nuisance. Now, if you don't want to be the navigator, get out of that chair, and don't be stubborn. I can force you out of the chair." She looked up to the orchestra of army members and drone pilots, her glare softening to the stoic, unreadable gaze of stone. "Remember, you are not a special snowflake. We have more warriors and pilots if we need them. There are people willing to, especially people of my planet, to prove their valor by fighting with us. I can easily replace you." She turned back to the navigator, her glare returning and sharpening. "You understand?"

The Anubi huffed, throwing a stylus on console and crossing his arms, looking up at the draconic figure with a more resolute glare in his eyes. "If I'm replaceable, then so be it. I'd like to see you try to throw me out the airlock, I dare you." The draconic figure only responded by raising her arm in front of the guards. The Orkash guards effortlessly overpowered the scrawny Anubi and dragged him out of the command room. A red Dovahk took off its helmet and took his place without a word, earning him a subtle satisfied smile that quickly disappeared as she looked up at the soldiers.

"Anyone else want to give me grief?" She challenged, returning to her stoic expression. The room fell silent. It was a heavy silence that spoke louder than words. "Good." She turned around, facing the giant window in front of her. The star field was in the background, with the Milky Way dividing it into hemispheres. A Jovian planet of a silky blue-violet color was in the corner of their view, its rings surrounding it. The blue sun was right behind it, giving it an otherworldly luminescence. Its closest moon could be seen nearby, a Class M planet with dark lands and dark blue waters. A belt of asteroids floated in the distance, with a comet shooting across the distant scene. The draconic figure took a second to appreciate the calm and tranquility, taking a deep breath before she decided to leave, knowing that she would be jumping from peace to chaos. "Do we have hyperspace clearance?" She clenched her fists, controlling her breaths and closing her eyes

"Hyperspace clearance permitted," The pilot's chirpy voice sang. A few insect-like chirps could be heard in her words. "We have our coordinates prepared for the attack." A moment of silence fell upon them. "Carrui, the clearance. We are ready."

"Perfect," She stormed out, her anger just barely showing. It bristled rather than burned, but it mostly showed in her eyes. The unreadable glance fell for a second while her glance was away from her soldiers. Her fists clenched, her claws digging into her tough flesh. She left the main hall and walked down the corridor. She looked down at the Anubi, who was hiding in a corner like a frightened rat. "You know I don't like insubordination," She morphed back into her stoic form, her gaze the only thing showing her seething anger at her soldier. "I know what I am doing, and you should accept that. We are no longer equals in this, so I don't need your input. I know how to deal with myself and take care of myself, and I don't want your assistance. You can go back and shut your mouth, or you can stay here."

The Anubi choked and took a deep breath. "Why aren't you going to punish me or even threaten me?" He asked in a genuine tone. Not tauntingly, but in genuine curiosity. "I thought you were Carrui Aunousurma Vo Scijou, the Unfettered. You would throw me out of the airlock if I did cause trouble, wouldn't you?"

"I can't do that to a friend. You are a nuisance, but you are not a traitor. I'm putting my trust in you not being a traitor, but if you do, I won't hesitate."

"You certainly didn't act friendly at that moment." He looked down at his feet, tracing images in the fine layer of dust that covered the cold, hard ground.

"I couldn't have you brining me down. You know who I am better than anyone, so you know my thoughts and secrets like a seer, but you were trying to bring me down. I am a commander. I cannot have doubts on my mind." She began to turn away to return to her station at the command deck, but turned back to him before she turned the corner. "I'm regretting letting you on my squad. You're playing with my mind, so I'm sending you back home when the attack is over. i promise, you'll be back in one piece so you can meet your family again." The door slammed shut, echoing throughout the corridor. The Anubi sighed and slumped to the ground, staring at the dark ceiling. He stared there, blankly and deep in thought. He faded into his thoughts, losing sight of the world around him.

"I can't get through to her," He sat up and buried his face into his hands, feeling tears fall down his face. He looked up, his bright golden eyes dimming from the tears and his fur moist with salty tears. "I can't save her."

* * *

**Galactic Headquarters, Planet Turo**

The Grand Councilwoman stepped out of the shadows and under the spotlight, standing tall and stately. The council members surrounded her, with Gantu being the most significant. "Mister Alduri Naduna, you are charged with treason and usage of illegal weapons. You have been found guilty of using secret weaponry with plans of using it against the Galactic Federation. How do you plead?" Her voice echoed through the large, empty hall. Different individuals of many species lined the walls of the room, and standing on the middle of the colossal hall was a minute creature that looked like a tiny bipedal raccoon. The room was filled with a cold, empty aura, the empty space seeming almost dead. The cold, glaring eyes looked down on Alduri, who choked and sweat at the sight of the creatures looking down at him like he was prey. It brought back memories, reminding him why he committed those crimes. He thought he was ignored when the bigger creatures threatened him, and all it took was some inspiring leader to cause the spark, and with his memories being the tinder, he would make a fire. And fire he did. Fire he did against anyone who ever laughed at him. He laughed, refusing to answer. He smirked devilishly, feeling a sense of finally fighting back and being the one laughing, with his victims being the ones laughed at. A reversal of roles.

A dinosaur-like creature ran in, interrupting the trial. "Councilwoman," He burst in, short of breath and clearly exhausted. He took a few seconds to catch his breath. He looked up at the council, quickly turning away when he saw their sharp glares. "We're being hailed. I know you're doing something right now, but it's very urgent. The Carrui is still alive, and she's here. She says she wants to talk. Maybe you can stop her and negotiate before she manages to kill anyone." The messenger hacked and tried not to fall over in exhaustion.

Murmurs arose in the crowd. Frightened murmurs that tried to suppress and hide their fear, but their fear nevertheless filled the air with a heavy sense of dread. "Suspend the trial. Maybe a diplomatic approach will stop her. Open the communications," Her orders sounded rushed, sounding as if she were suppressing stress and fear. She remembered her as student in Battle and Combat Training. She remembered the bright red eyes, full of thirst and ambition, but there was something off about her. She remembered the massacre that happened not too long after she was rejected. The last thing she remembered before the Carrui's first defeat was the bloodthirst in her eyes. They had lost the liveliness and ambition, replaced by something colder. The Carrui's face appeared on the screen. No longer was there even thirst in her eyes, but they looked dead, lifeless and unreadable. It was the face of a fallen queen at her weakest. There wasn't ambition her eyes anymore. "Carrui, I presume that you're her to resume the war you've started." In the distance, Alduri smirked at the sight of his idol, the one who fought when she was denied what she wanted.

"Why else would I be here? I am of no use to you, especially after the Federation considered me mentally unfit to lead. Do you think I'd come crawling back to you, especially after you labeled me as insane? I want you to see how much of a commander and master I am. Let's see, I found my ship after you threw your own away. I don't think you'll miss it, especially after I use its weapons to shoot a hole in your head. The trash coming back to kill you. Does that seem familiar?" There was no friendliness or even inflection in her voice, just a cold monotone, and her voice reverberated through the speakers. Her cold demeanor filled the room with a metaphorical ice, chilling its inhabitants.

"You only proved those tests right. There was a chance you could prove yourself to be above them, but you only proved that you were too unstable to lead an army. Your temper tantrum has caused the death of millions, possibly billions. You made yourself a war criminal, and you will stay that way in the eyes of the Federation."

"I wasn't the one who fired the shots. Who fired the shot that destroyed half of the Nythem homeworld? The Federation did because they found me there. we could have fought them on empty space, but you'll do anything to get your designated villain even if it means killing a civilization, unless that civilization has hyperdrive. The Federation isn't infallible, you know. Your puppets only think you're the perfect little ruler of the Federation when you don't care about the lesser creatures because you can't fight like a civilian."

"The way you attacked the Federation was also uncivilized. You used illegal weapons to destroy Federation establishments."

"They're just weapons. Why demonize them when the user is the only one who would be demonized? Would it be any different if I used regulation plasma weapons?"

"Those weapons can't kill like those can."

"Let's see how right that statement is," A glint of deviousness reflected in Auno's eyes. I chirp and click could be heard in the distance. "Fire." The green plasma bullets burst through the walls, killing the unfortunate souls that stood in its way. Drones flew in, blasting small plasma bullets at council members s they tried to run away, hitting the people who got in the way. The individuals inside rushed out of there in a panic when the Orkash berserkers flew in and landed, beating those who tried to protect the council. A cacophony of screams rushed through the room like a disorganized chorus. Alduri seemed to think it was a chorus, taking in the chaotic scene with a devious and excited smile. His gunmetal blue eyes burned with bloodlust. Auno's face was still at the screen, looking forward into the distance. Her stoic appearance broke for a second, falling into a single tear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if she was trying to distance herself from the situation. Alduri was the only one who saw her, and glared at her, now seeing his idol as being weak for succumbing to sadness. the screams faded as the drones and Orkash retreated to the flagship, the screams replaed by cries of grief and pain.

The Grand Councilwoman looked at the wreckage. The once great hall looked like something right out of a disaster movie. Surrounding her, she saw bodies of people either killed or their limbs ripped off, with the survivors surrounding and grieving the deaths of their family and friends. She had decided that savage circumstances required savage measures, and as she looked around her, her belief grew stronger. She saw Gantu still alive from the wreckage. "Gantu, I need you to go after her and stop her before she causes any more damage. I declare this a high-threat situation, and I'm trusting you stop her. I will provide you with volatile and experimental weapons to use if necessary."

Gantu smirked subtly. "Perfect."

* * *

**In The Yveta System**

Auno sat in her quarters, staring at a selection of trinkets and images lit by a green fire. One of the images was of her and the Anubi navigator as children. he was smiling, but she, well, wasn't. Auno could see the brightness in his eyes and smile, and as much as she tried to find it in hers, she couldn't see it. She picked up the photo, looking closely in hopes that she would see that in herself. She looked up at the other pictures. There was one picture she hated seeing. She contemplated smashing it, letting all her hate out onto the image and wishing it was really hurting them, but she kept it. It fueled her, reminding her why she was fighting. She kept it even though looking at it hurt her. She looked down at the image of her and her friend. The burning anger grew inside of her. She felt like she was starting to burn, her fists clenching tightly before she threw the photo against the wall, a short rush of satisfaction as she heard the glass smash. She brushed the pictures off the table and smashed them brutally with her feet. She felt like her world was fading with each smash. A knock on the door interrupted her, snapping her into reality. She slumped onto the bed, staring the destruction, picking up the picture of her and her friend. It was ripped and damaged. She hugged the picture close to her. "Auno-girl, are you okay?" She heard through the door. She knew it was her friend, but she didn't answer. "Auno-girl, you're scaring me, you have to let me in. " His knocking became more aggressive until he gave up with an audible sigh. "Auno-girl, I know how you act when you're about to hurt yourself. Let me in." His voice was softer, gentler.

Auno leaned back, staring at the ceiling for a few moments. The air felt heavy with grief. She sighed and forced herself to get up and answer the door. Her friend rushed in, giving her a hug, "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice rushed.

"Yeah," Auno answered noncommittally. Her friend spotted the pile of broken glass, trinkets, and destroyed pictures. He picked up Auno's despised photo and lifted it up to show her it. Auno looked away from it, staring at the green fire. "You can't let the past destroy you and everyone around you. Do you know how much it hurts me to see you destroy yourself like this?" He sighed, crawling closer to her. "Auno, I know you. You were never okay or fine. I stayed with you because I know you needed help, but you're making this so hard that I want to give up because I'm losing hope that I can help you."

"Please don't leave," Auno whimpered, but tried to cover up her distress by trying to act stoic, suppressing herself. "I don't want you to abandon me, please. Who will be my friend if you left? You're the only person who respected me."

"I'm sorry, but if you destroy yourself like this, I can't be there when I see you at the bottom. It hurts to see you destroying yourself, and I can't take it anymore."

"Fine then! Go away!" Auno snapped, curling up into the corner and looking straight at her friend with an animalistic glare. It did not look like her anymore, but almost as if something inside her switched. "I dare you to leave me." Her friend turned around and sighed before trying to leave the room, but was pulled back in by the neck by Auno. She threw him on the ground and pressed her leg against his chest to suffocate him. He looked into her eyes, and the sight of them filled him with dread. The savage gaze he saw was not something of hers that he recognized. He filed to fight against Auno, forced to feel the pain of suffocation and the sensation of his ribs breaking under Auno's weight. Slowly, the world turned dark. he wanted to wish his family one last goodbye. His sons, daughters, wife. He never got to see his family and home for one last time.

Auno broke out of her spell as her friend took his last breath. It took her a few seconds to realize what she's done. "What have I done?" She cowered into the corner as she stared at him in remorse and horror. Her first though was the understanding that she had killed the only person that respected her, followed by the realization that she killed someone's father and husband and that she didn't even give him a chance to say goodbye to his family and to his home. Tears filled her eyes. "It shouldn't have been you," She whispered. "It shouldn't have been you. I'm sorry." She leaned back, trying to make the tears fade. "If you hate me, I'm okay with that. I'd prefer that."

* * *

**1 Year Before The Movie**

**Near Planet Xanuye**

"Send all power from shields and life support and send it all to the weapons," Auno commanded her voice as cold as ice. She stared at her opponent's ship, which was a simple dwarf compared to hers. There was no way a ship like that could destroy her ship, a giant flagship, which also included the drone fighters. The ship was alone, floating in space. Still she had her doubts, her eyes calculated the possible scenarios of what would happen next. She was very close to winning, so very close, and this one battle might be the one that finishes the war. She wanted out of this damn war, but was afraid to surrender. That would make her a coward, and even worse, a failure. She could only imagine what would happen when she returned home. She was ready to risk all or nothing to get this over with.

"That maneuver is too dangerous. We can't go without life support and we might suffer a deadly strike if we do not have shields," One of her subordinates said with concern.

Auno didn't even look at her. "I said, weapons. It'll only be for a minute, and it is unlikely to happen if we strike first. The more you stall, the more likely we are to die and lose." The subordinate hesitantly changes the power settings. Auno watched with cold anticipation. "F‒"

The ship jolted as a blast hit their ship. The soldiers and crew were thrashed around, and a blue liquid was smeared across the walls. It was too much of a shock for them to scream. Auno laid on the floor, immobile. She couldn't feel her legs, so she had no ideas whether she was injured or not. Her head throbbed, but she knew she wasn't dead. She looked around. "Everyone else is, though." The shaking subsided. She had given them helmets that would save them, but seeing the blood smeared on the walls, she knew she had failed. She never meant for them to die. She dragged herself to the pilot's seat and pulled herself up and say down, wiping the thick green liquid that covered the console away. She prepared herself for a hyperspace jump right after her last stand. She slid her fingers across the console, initiating the molecular detachment device. She listen to it start up. She fired it and looked up, watching the flagship get ripped apart molecule by molecule. The rest of the armada kept shooting at her aggressively. She used her modified weaponry, which was more like a plasma blade than a bullet and watched the little ships get ripped apart by the blades, with her also betting beaten by the plasma blasts. A few managed to escape from the wreckage. "Cowards," She muttered before going to hyperdrive, heading towards the Galactic Center.


End file.
